


Before The Rain Comes

by JoansGlove



Series: Wentworth Detention Centre: The Ferguson Years [2]
Category: Prisoner (Cell Block H) (TV), Prisoner (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although she'd only been in the job for 3 months, Joan Ferguson had already caught Junior Officer Riley's eye - and vice versa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Rain Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Duchess - here's to many more years of Maggie K appreciation ;-P
> 
> And with thanks to Ifitbelove
> 
> NB - Junior Officer Joanne Riley appeared in eps 347 to at least 491

It had been a long, hot shift and she was ready for home; maintaining her iron rule over the animals in this place gave her immense pleasure and satisfaction but at times it could be draining. Reaching into her locker Joan laid her charge book alongside her trusty leather gloves and then she felt it, the unmistakable sense of being watched. She turned smartly on her heel and caught the new junior officer staring at her from the urn.  
“Something wrong, Miss Riley?” she enquired.  
The young woman coloured hotly under Joan's penetrating stare, her dark eyes darting away. “N-no, Miss Ferguson,” she stammered and lifted them again to shyly meet Joan’s. “It’s just, well…..I was wondering, um, do you have your uniforms specially tailored?” She stopped and bit her lip as Joan raised her eyebrow.   
“Were you now?”   
“Yes, um I, er … it’s just that yours fits so well and mine’s like a sack.”   
Joan's guarded expression softened as the young woman nervously rubbed her palms against her hips and looked down at her own grey serge. “Well, thank you. It’s Joanne, isn’t it?” she smiled at the pretty dark-haired girl and straightened her jacket. “I’m glad you noticed. I feel that it’s an Officer’s duty to do justice to the uniform.”  
“Oh, you definitely do justice to it!” Riley’s eyes flashed as they flickered over Joan and she smiled uncertainly. Miss Ferguson filled her uniform in all the right places, especially when she squared her shoulders and held her tall figure erect – just as she was doing now. She was so tall that her skirt revealed her slim legs to above her knees and the plain grey fabric just could not hide their long curves that reappeared at her broad hips and generous arse. Jo normally went for girly girls around her own age but there was something about Miss Ferguson’s masculine bearing and authority that sent a shiver down her spine. Her instructors back at the training centre had taken pains to warn the novice officers that homosexuality flourished in prisons – amongst inmates and staff alike – but unlike most of her classmates she didn’t see it as something to discourage, in fact, finding that she worked alongside someone like Miss Ferguson was a positive perk in her opinion. 

Joan approached the girl and confidently traced the cut of her lapels with her long fingers – only one way to see whether she’d just been paid a nervous compliment or had been flirted with she reasoned. “It wouldn’t take much for this to fit you properly.” She stared boldly into wide brown eyes. Pleasantly surprised that Riley didn’t flinch she allowed her fingers to slither over the hidden swell of Joanne’s breasts and trail down to her waist, “a nip here, a tuck there…..” she fingered a silver button and leaned into the girl “and you’d set anybody’s pulse racing.” She’d had her eye on Riley, gauging her worth as an officer …. And as eye candy. It looked like she was going to get a chance to pay closer attention. The junior officer’s breath caught in her throat and she lifted her face to Joan's, lips trembling as she prepared to kiss her.

Joan pulled away at the sound of approaching footsteps.  
“Oh! Don’t mind me.” Colleen Powell breezed into the Staff Room sweeping a judgemental eye over her colleagues. So, Big Joan and young Riley eh?   
“I won’t!” snapped Joan and snatched her bag and mac from her locker.  
“Well! Sorry I spoke!” returned Colleen sarcastically gracing them both with a venomous flick of her eyes and a sour pout before picking up a file from the coffee table and stalking off to reception. Joan stared balefully after her.

God, Ferguson was beautiful when she was angry! Her plain features transformed into something almost ethereally pretty and Jo felt a burning rush of attraction to the older woman. She broke the tense silence. “Um, you take the bus don’t you, Miss Ferguson?”  
“Yes, I do. Why?” her voice was still sharp with her dislike of Powell. Joan winced inwardly and took a calming breath.   
“Er, I was wondering if I could offer you a lift? Only it’s forecast thunder storms and there’s nothing worse than getting wet when you don’t have to…” she smiled as sweetly as she could.  
Having recently heard the prediction for continuing clear skies on the workshop radio, Joan considered the offer for a moment or two, her lips pursing as she weighed up the possibilities: Riley’s obvious interest was extremely flattering but she knew next to nothing about her - no matter, this was the perfect chance to change that. “OK, you're on!” she grinned at the dark haired girl and loosened her tie. Joanne's smile widened and she slipped around the statuesque Senior Officer to her own locker. 

As expected, the sky was still a painfully iridescent blue when Joanne’s battered old Holden pulled up outside Joan's house.  
“Well, here we are…” the young woman twisted in her seat to face Joan. Her dark eyebrows framed a question and her liquid chocolate eyes searched Joan's for the answer.   
“Listen, why don’t you come in and I’ll make some lemonade or something?” Joan gently laid her hand over Riley’s as it rested on the gear stick. “To say thank you for going out of your way,” she smiled almost hesitantly, “we can sit in the garden and enjoy the sunshine – after all, we see so little of it stuck inside the prison all the time that it seems a shame to waste it.” It seemed a shame to waste anything that was on offer this afternoon she thought as her eyes took in the pretty face still rounded with remnants of puppy fat, but she wasn’t going to push it – let the girl come to her…  
Riley broke into a broad grin, “Yeah, OK, it’s a deal!” If she had anything to do with it, it wouldn’t be just lemons that Joan would be squeezing! 

Hanging their jackets by the front door Joan ushered her new friend through the darkness of the house and into the bright suntrap of her garden. Stands of bamboo and tall palms bordered its edges creating a small paradise all of her own. “Make yourself comfortable,” she said indicating a well-padded swing seat, “I won’t be a tick.”  
“OK, see you soon, Miss Ferguson.” Joanne planted herself in the centre of the long cushion and loosened another button on her shirt.  
“Joan, please, we’re not at work now!” She grinned at the attractive girl and headed into the kitchen.

When Joan returned with two tall glasses she was surprised to see just how much Joanne had made herself at home. Her tie and shoes lay on the lawn and she’d untucked her shirt and rolled her sleeves up to her skinny biceps. Her shirt gaped indecently as she bent forwards to pull her tights off her shapely feet and Joan couldn’t help but stare at the sweet cleavage bursting from the vee of blue cotton. She felt a glorious tingle run through her as she watched the soft flesh undulate with Joanne's movements. The girl was just so delicious! “Better?” she chuckled as she sat down next to Joanne and handed her a glass.  
“Ooh, much!” she said happily and wiggled her toes in the grass, rocking the seat a little. “There’s no breeze is there? And it just getting hotter and hotter!”   
“It is, isn’t it?” Joan released another button on her own shirt, revealing the foothills of her breasts and flapped the wilted cloth slowly. She saw how Joanne's shining eyes dropped to her chest and she knew that the girl wanted her.  
“You’d feel better if you got your legs out.” The young woman swept her gaze from Joan's sensible black lace-ups up to the swell of her thighs and belly. She grinned mischievously. “Go on! Take off your tights Joan – live a little! I won’t look, promise!”  
Returning her smile Joan stood and handed her glass to Riley. “OK, but no peeking, right?”  
“Cross my heart and hope to die!” She rubbed the base of the cold glass across her breastbone, shivering as a bead of condensation rolled down the hot valley, and theatrically shut her eyes.

Slipping out of her shoes Joan skated her fingertips up her outer thighs and broad hips as she lifted her heavy skirt. She knew full well that her guest was watching from beneath lowered lashes and smiled indulgently to herself as she slowly eased the clinging nylon hose over her curvy rear and down her long legs before sitting down and raising each shapely calf in turn to slide the gauzy fabric from her skin. “OK, you can look now.” Joan lit a cigarette and crossed her legs as she sat back.

“Wow! Look at your tan!” exclaimed Joanne spying the small portion of exposed thigh. “Does it go all the way up?” She desperately wanted to draw a lazy finger up the smooth skin to Joan's hip and find out for herself.  
“It does,” confirmed Joan idly tapping the ash from her cigarette.  
“Got any white bits?” she asked saucily.  
“Ooh, not so you’d notice,” Joan grinned and plucked her glass from her guest’s grasp.  
Joanne's eyes fell on Joan's tits again, “what, not anywhere?” Her gaze flickered back up to Joan's. Joan winked rakishly as she blew out a plume of smoke into the hot afternoon. “Really? You're so lucky, I wish I had somewhere that I could sunbathe naked, or even just topless,” she eyed Joan's golden chest once more, “and I hate it at the beach – all those men ogling you – ugh!” She gave a shudder.  
“Well you could always come here and do it,” suggested Joan with more nonchalance than she felt.   
“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Her eyes sparkled as she studied the handsome woman’s confident expression.  
“Why should I? You’d have the place to yourself if I’m working and if I’m not, well,” she ventured in a smoky voice, “I could join you.” She took a long pull on her cigarette and squinted at her eager companion.   
“Yeah?” Joanne’s face broke into a dirty grin.   
“Yeah!” grinning back she raised her glass in a semi-toast and took a long swallow.

Riley set her drink down and began to unbutton her shirt. “Let’s do it now, Joan! Come on, what do you say?”  
Joan almost choked “What, now?” she spluttered. Bloody hell, this girl was a fast worker she thought to herself but if she was willing to strip off at a minute’s notice then really, who was she to complain?  
“Yeah we might as well make the most of it before that rain arrives,” she reasoned, “and this uniform is so ridiculously hot!”  
“Fair enough, I can’t argue with you there,” she laughed recovering her composure, “I’ll get a blanket.”

Inside the house Joan steadied herself on her bedroom doorframe at the thought of touching Riley’s naked body, of tasting her soft skin; she wasn’t used to such a brazen approach but by god, she wasn’t about to let it slip by; with effort she roused herself from her sensual daydreams and pulled off her clothes, hands lingering over her sensitive breasts and slipping between her thighs to stroke the luxuriant thatch that covered swelling lips as an array of erotic images flashed behind her eyes. She quickly hung her skirt in the wardrobe and took down a large tartan blanket from the topmost shelf, its soft fibres tickling her tingling nipples as she held it to her chest and headed to the bathroom where she gathered up towels and tanning oil.

Pausing at the threshold to the garden Joan drank in the clit-twitching sight that greeted her. Now fully nude, Joanne was stretched out on the swing, her mouth full of hairpins as she rearranged her dark tresses in a high pony tail. Joan took a moment to appreciate how the sun flowed over the planes and hollows of the young woman’s lithe body, over the dark triangle disappearing between her slim thighs and across the sweep and curve of her small, flat breasts and their puckered pink nipples. She sat up as Joan approached and dropped the pins in her shoe then watched with barely disguised lust as Joan spread out the blanket and towels before sitting down and patting the empty space beside her. 

Her hungry stare ate up Joan's strong physique. She’d swallowed hard as she feasted on the matronly swell of Joan’s hips and thighs and the gentle wobble of her fabulous arse as she shook out the rug, on the flex of her muscles under the golden skin of her narrow back and delicate shoulders; she was struck by how long and elegant Joan's arms were and her pulse had quickened as she’d devoured the heavy swing of those breasts that filled Joan’s uniform so well and the fuzz of her dark brown delta, chestnut highlights glinting in the bright sun. Her cunt complained pleasantly as she rose to accept her hostesses’ invitation.

“I like your hair like that.” She told Riley as the younger woman joined her.   
“So do I,” she said as she knelt facing Joan. “I hate it in a bun, I don’t think a serious hairstyle suits me. But I like yours…” she reached across and gently stroked the glossy sweep of Joan’s chignon with tentative fingers. “Oooh, I’ve wanted to do that for ages!” she breathed softly.  
“You have?”  
“Ooh yes. You have no idea, Joan! Your hair always looks so perfect, so shiny and …… authoritatively elegant. All of you does! I…, every time I see you I want to touch you. You have this aura of power and it’s so sexy…” She inched closer and ran her fingers down Joan's temple to her neck and allowed her small hand to come to rest above Joan's left breast; she could feel Joan's heart beating strong and fast as the older woman twisted to face her.   
“Yeah?” Joan's heated gaze flickered between Joanne's quivering lips and her intense, dark stare.  
“Yeah,” sighed Joanne and kissed her feverishly.

Joan felt her body respond instantly: small tremors radiated from the tight buzzing she felt in her chest and a tingling flush crept over her sun-warmed skin making her uncomfortably hot all of a sudden; she took the small hand in hers, easing it lower until Joanne's fingers closed around the substantial swell then Joan ran her own fingers up the slender arm to cradle the back of her neck as she deepened the kiss, her tongue roaming across Joanne's, pushing it into her soft mouth, probing her palate and cheeks as her thin lips blossomed from the insistent pressure. She moaned softly as Riley’s thumb grazed her nipple and felt the girl’s tongue invade her mouth again; the aching channel between her legs flooded with slick, wet heat and she knew that she needed more of this nubile vixen.

Slowly, Joanne broke the kiss and nuzzled Joan's silken shoulder as she moved behind her, fingers toying with large, swollen nipples as her hand dawdled across her Senior Officer’s heaving chest. Kneeling at Joan's back Riley grabbed the oil and liberally anointed her shoulders, soft hands smearing the runnels along her spine, down her arms, around her ribs and waist and down over the swell of her hips and buttocks until her fingertips grazed the fluffy towel. She closed her eyes as her hands flowed over the hot, naked skin, taking immense sensual pleasure in feeling the older woman squirm in ticklish arousal. One hand still on Joan she painted her breasts, stomach and spread thighs with the shining brown liquid and pressed herself into Joan as she poured another cascade of oil across her lover’s big tits and rounded belly. Nestling her chin into the slick curve of Joan's neck she began to nibble on the soft earlobe as her hands roamed slowly over the hot chest beneath them. The contact between their oiled bodies was electrifying and her clit was throbbing as she clasped Joan's jutting tits and began to rub herself lasciviously against the solid muscle and enticing curves of the awesome creature. She’d heard that some butch dykes didn’t even let their lovers touch them and she’d definitely thought that a woman like Ferguson would have taken the lead here but no, she was letting her set the pace. A sudden thought came to her – perhaps she was being tested…. 

Joan gasped as slippery fingers pulled at her hard brown nipples, they were so sensitive that even the lightest touch from this temptress had her writhing in pleasure; that the girl was wrapped around her and wouldn’t leave them alone was almost mind blowing! Her hips rolled from side to side and she clenched her thigh muscles as they slipped past each other, skin sliding over skin creating such a sensual feeling that her hot sex convulsed with another tide of creamy juices and she couldn’t help but let out a long groan. “Ahhh, that feels so good!” she managed to croak and twisted her head to kiss hungry, plump lips.  
“Yeah, same here, Joan.” Joanne's hands moved lower, fingers circling Joan's navel as others travelled on a shimmer of oil down between her generous thighs to caress the satiny skin, taking care that her knuckles grazed Joan's fleshy outer labia and that small strands of feathery hair were tweaked and twisted as her fingers danced seductively over rounded muscle. “How does that feel, Joan?” She lowered her mouth to Joan's neck and sucked on the fine sweat-sheened skin of her throat tasting a mixture of salt and stale smoke as her lazy tongue swirled and lapped.   
“Oh my god!” The wet heat spoke directly to her need. Stomach muscles tensing, Joan gripped handfuls of blanket as she threw her shoulders back into the girl's burning chest. Jagged bursts of lust wound the coil in her belly and she felt her inner lips grow even fuller as her clit jerked and thrummed insistently.

Her hands fell on Joanne's sun-warmed thighs and she began to massage the firm young flesh as slender fingers strayed through the damp forest of soft hair and between her sticky lips to tickle her slick folds. Her heavy breathing became gasps, then whimpers when Joanne spread the pool of creamy secretions from her molten hollow up to her clit and began to rub the hard peak with a teasing up and down motion. She was inundated with a sinful need that plucked tight chords of pleasure on the threads of desire conjured by Joanne's touch. “Aahhh-haa-ha, you’ve done this before!” Joan panted and rolled her hips.  
“Mmmm, that’s right, I have…” she chuckled and increased the pressure and length of her strokes making Joan stiffen again and spread her legs wide. Her clit tightened and throbbed as Joan's pebbled under her fingers and she shuddered with undiluted need when the older woman encouraged her hand deeper between her thighs and guided two of her fingers into the slippery readiness of her vagina, Joan's juicy tunnel was so hot and the soft walls milked her digits as she delved into the most hidden part of this private woman.

Angling her thumb, Joanne made sure that it burrowed securely between slippery flanges to rub the engorged flesh leading to Joan's hard nub as she thrust her fingers as deeply as she could into the scalding wetness. As she stretched to improve the angle her hand slithered from Joan's belly up to cradle her fabulously soft breast and she naturally began to the tease the hard, swollen teat. The slippery woman in her embrace started to moan in earnest, her earthy appreciation of Joanne's talents mingling with birdsong and the drone of late afternoon lawnmowers. “You're so fucking hot, Joan, you know that? You turn me on so much I can hardly stand it!” Joanne ground her breasts into tanned shoulders and worked her hand harder in the sodden garden of delight, the tip of her tongue skating around the sensitive sculpted shell of Joan’s ear as she gave herself over to fucking this impressive dyke, this woman that had barely acknowledged her but who’d commanded her thoughts for the past three months. 

Heaving against the splendour of her lover’s touch Joan's hand slid easily into the hot space between the small of her back and Joanne's snatch and she curled her fingers over the stretched nether lips of the young temptress. They were greeted by hot, swollen flesh, slick with oil and sweat, which closed around them as Joan began to tease the tender frills and sensitive planes.  
“Fffuck!” hissed Joanne hotly in her ear and started to buff her needy split against practiced fingertips. Joan tried to keep her movements as coordinated as possible but eventually gave up as her senses surrendered to the exquisite assault on her cunt. She twisted in the girl’s sweaty, slippery grasp until they were almost facing, long fingers shining with her own pungent wetness gripping Joanne's forearm. “Fuck me harder! Deeper!” Joan urged Riley hoarsely. She wanted the unscripted, thrilling ache of fingers invading her, stretching her throbbing muscles, teasing her senses until she saw stars.

Stretching out her left arm Joanne lovingly cradled her neck then grabbed Joan's right leg, hefting her calf over her shoulder as she crooked her own slim leg over Joan's left and slipped her hand down the quivering thigh and into Joan's musky valley. Four dainty fingers were swallowed with ease and she built up a steady rhythm, the pad of her thumb massaging the hard pink pearl that pushed from its shining hood and beat with a frenetic pulse. The heat radiating off Joan was intoxicatingly intense and she felt a lubricating sheen of sweat build where their bodies pressed and slid against each other. Her hand slipped from the nape of Joan's damp neck and round and over her chest smearing oil and sweat across heaving tits and large brown nipples that tightened under her slick palm. She grinned lasciviously and squeezed Joan's breast firmly, eliciting a tightening around her sodden fingers and a ragged “Ohhhh!” then tickled her way up the heaving chest and vibrating windpipe to push her fingers into Joan's open mouth, short nails scraping her palate as her fingers were sucked hard.

Abruptly pulling her fingers from the skillful attentions of Joan's agile tongue she fitted herself around her lover’s meaty thigh and began to stroke the corded knot of nerves above her rock-hard clit, palm massaging her hot, forested mons. The woman in her lap stiffened and swore hoarsely, reaching out and blindly grabbing Joanne's arse as she squeezed and stretched the impossibly hard peak between thumb and fingertips in time to the slurping thrusts of her small hand in Joan’s clenching cunt. Working by touch alone Joanne watched her lover's face as she tried to bear the mounting pleasure. She loved how Joan's tits jiggled and danced as she writhed and bucked in her mounting excitement but even more, she adored how Joan's open lips quivered and stretched with each jolting cascade of sensation, how her dark-fringed hazel eyes fluttered and her strong chin thrust towards the sky as her panting became shallower and she began to rock against her fingers. 

She could barely breathe for all the obscenely fabulous things happening to her swollen snatch. Joan felt herself sliding into the grinding, glittering grip of orgasm. The buzzing that filled her entire body solidified into a sinuously seductive tug that centred in her womb, and a glittering feeling built in her brain then surged through her consciousness as an unbearably sweet ecstasy exploded from between her thighs and shook her with relentless, paralysing convulsions. Her breath flew from her in helpless, fractured gasps and darkness prowled along the edges of the blood-tinged light that penetrated her tightly closed lids whilst brilliant flares streaked randomly past her sightless eyes.   
She sucked in a deep, shuddering lungful of air as her sweet angel smeared abundant wetness tenderly around the edges of her twitching sex and extended the other hand to cup her sweaty face and then lovingly trace her lower lip with her thumb. She nuzzled gratefully against Joanne's palm as aftershocks rippled through her shining body and she tenderly caressed the girl’s slender thigh with trembling fingers.

As Joan lay there, panting, spent yet alive with the residual buzz of orgasm Joanne bent over and gently kissed her dazed smile. She squinted as the girl’s dark fringe tickled her eyelashes and sighed contentedly. “Well, you’ve kept that light hidden under a bushel haven’t you, eh? Not that I’m complaining… not at all!” she winked.   
“Well, it’s not like I was going to rock up on my first day and say “Hi, my name’s Jo and I’m a hot fuck” was it?” she giggled, “can you imagine Colleen Powell’s face? Shit – imagine Joyce Barrie’s!” Her eyes widened at the mischievous thought. The two women burst into laughter.  
“At least she couldn’t gossip about you quite so easily if you had. Tongues will already be wagging you know.” Her expression became suddenly serious. “But we can’t give those bitches any ammunition… Davidson would feel ‘duty bound’ to report it to the Department. We’d be punished some way or another…” Worried concern wrinkled her brow until Joanne signalled her understanding with a gentle smile.  
“OK, so painfully professional at work,” Jo looked deep into her eyes “but in the meantime….” She slipped alongside Joan on the blanket and smoothed the wisps of chestnut hair that had escaped the perfect construction during their exertions, lips returning to Joan's time and time again as if they were like some fabled magical elixir - she couldn’t get enough of them! And seemingly, Joan couldn’t get enough of hers, or her neck, or her tits – rolling onto her back she caressed Joan's chignon as teeth nipped at tender skin and rasped against her rigid nipples as the amazing older woman lavished her attentions upon her heaving chest. The contact between their sweaty skin was electrifying and Joanne writhed as the current galvanised her nerve endings.

Joan sensed the girl’s mounting need in the way that her lithe body moved against her own and she felt a resurgence of hot desire creeping through her own core as Jo's breathing grew heavier; her long thigh had no trouble insinuating itself between slippery legs and she rocked her hip into the moist, wiry vee, tongue sliding over a delicate collarbone and up to the curve of her jaw before taking its leave in search of the girl’s luscious mouth. Joan's tongue filled the hot cave of teeth and fluttering flesh and her kisses became more forceful with each increasingly urgent thrust of Jo's groin that made her own tender clit grumble in response; her hands squeezed harder at the gentle mounds and her mouth sensuously retraced its path to the juicy pink nipples that stood proud and erect from their beds of pillowy softness. 

The young woman's murmurs of pleasure intensified as Joan's lips encircled a sensitive tip and they turned to moans as she ground her tongue against the stiff peak, forcing it deep into the surrounding flesh as fingers gently tormented her other breast, coaxing ripples of dark lust shot through with bolts of ecstasy from overheated senses. Joanne pushed her aching cunt against the steadily thrusting hip and cried out wordlessly as her clit was mashed into its voluptuously padded curve. She drew her leg up and stroked Joan's satiny hip and thigh with the sole of her foot, rubbing her hard nub on the crest of Joan’s pelvis as she worked her leg sensuously against her new lover's and her toes tickled golden skin.

Joan was wholly absorbed in the moment but the smell of Jo's body urged her to seek out the source of the wetness coating her hip. She dragged her hard nipples over trembling muscles, soft, moist kisses marking the passage of her mouth on the girl’s gleaming skin as she trailed her mouth from the shallow valley of Jo's breasts, down over the oiled vellum of her navel and the gentle hollow of her lower belly. The younger woman’s skin emitted the hot perfume of sun, oil and arousal – a scent that intensified as Joan's mobile lips descended further until they grazed dark wiry hair.  
Her sex began to twitch when the tip of her tongue slipped into the satiny soft notch at the top of Jo's tempting split and time seemed to hang motionless as she pressed it into the wettest part of the moaning girl and she tasted the deeply musky sweetness of her profuse excitement. The unctuous slick of heady nectar flooded across the soft roughness as she lovingly drew a filament of silken inner labia between her lips. Joan exhaled heavily as a wave of contentment filled the space behind her narrowed eyes, inhaling sharply again as a surge of lingering orgasmic decadence pulsed through her and bloomed between her thighs. Her breath eddied the enticing scent of hot woman around her face and she slid her lips to the sistering frill, persuading it into full bloom with teasing flicks of her tongue.   
“Oh my god!” gasped Jo, drawing her knees to her shoulders, offering herself completely to Joan. She closed her eyes against the bright disc in the sky and arched her back as a hot pressure enveloped her clit and fingers brushed the backs of her taut thighs and buttocks before settling on her softly furred lips and pulling them wide apart.

Alternating between long, luxurious licks of Jo's dark pink slit and suckling her sweet little bud Joan worked her lover into a frenzy. The soft blanket prickled her sweating, oily midriff as she lay between slippery legs and trickles of perspiration wound their way down her temples and neck as the sun beat on her long frame. Widening her own legs, grinding her mound into fluffy wool Joan offered her sticky cunt to the sun and moaned softly as its rays coated her delicate flanges in layers of burning light. Jesus she felt good! Loose and hot, powerful and horny.  
Lifting her face from the slippery wetness she pressed her nose and mouth into the marble-like skin of the girl’s inner thigh, marvelling at how beautiful Joanne looked, and gently bit the resilient flesh whilst her fingers worked their way deep inside the scalding channel of her vagina. Jo cried out and bucked as her fingertips fluttered against the slippery sides and eventually sought out the fleshy pad on the front wall then began to move in earnest. In counterpoint, she nuzzled the velvety curves of pale thighs and belly with a sensuous slowness that almost took her breath away, riding the undulations of the pale creature beneath her as her own pelvis rotated against the sun-baked ground; Joan's thighs twitched as her super-heated quim pulsed and beat with erratic desire.

Steely fingers dug deep into her tightly wound hair and pushed her face down to the oyster of Joanne's sex. Joan was only too happy to return to the sweet folds and allowed her mouth to be guided by her whimpering lover until she was crying out and clawing at Joan's damp scalp as she scaled the mountain of her orgasm. Breathing hard into the forest of damp black curls Joan's intense stare held the girl’s dark eyes captive until Joanne's back began to arch, lifting her shoulders off the ground, her head falling back as she moaned into the hot, stillness of the afternoon.  
With a twist of her wrist Joan slipped a third finger into Riley's clutching hole and started to pump them in and out with a driving beat as she licked furiously at the rigid meat of her clit, pulling the hood back and flicking at the deep red glans as it was revealed, naked and desperately sensitive. 

“Gaahhh!.....!” She felt like she was flying and drowning at the same time, Jo's stomach muscles contracted and she jerked around Joan as the tension in her cunt started to boil over and bathe her senses in total fucking bliss. She crushed herself into Joan's face, one of her hands leaving the rumpled chignon and flying to her breasts which she frantically squeezed as she came in a flood of searing ecstasy, strangled moans escaping through clenched teeth until she was gasping for air. Joan’s pace slowed to a sensual caress and Jo's climax drew out on a tulle-like cloud of darkly sparkling deliciousness until finally, she had to push the magical older woman away and lie breathless and juddering on the twisted blanket till she could think coherently again.

“Ohh,” she finally managed in wonder, “ohh fuck me, Joan, that was…. oof!”   
“Yeah, it was, wasn’t it?” She smiled seductively from where she lounged at Joanne's hip and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Not a drop of rain but I’m still soaking wet!” she winked and lit a cigarette, blowing out a column of roiling smoke with a knowing smile.


End file.
